kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Kanao Tsuyuri/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Kanao body.png|Body image. Kanao colored profile.png|Colored profile image. Kanao colored profile 2.png|Colored profile image 2. Kanao colored profile 3.png|Colored profile image 3. Kanao colored body (initial appearance).png|Colored body image. Kanao colored body.png|Colored body image 2. Kanao colored body 2.png|Colored body image 3. |-| Plot= Kanao_after_the_Final_Selection.png|Kanao after the Final Selection Kanao_and_her_crow_CH8.png|Kanao receiving her crow ---- Kanao body.png|Kanao at the Butterfly Estate. Functional Recovery Training Arc.png|Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu ready to learn. Tanjiro beating Kanao CH50.png|Kanao getting beaten by Tanjiro. Tanjiro advising Kanao to follow her heart instead of the coin CH53.png|Tanjiro thanking and bidding Kanao farewell. ---- Tsuyuri as a child.png|Kanao as a child. ---- Kanao trying to rescue Aoi and Naho CH70.png|Kanao trying to rescue Aoi and Naho. ---- Kanao finds that Tanjiro has woken up.png|Kanao finding that Tanjiro has woken up. ---- Kanao's sadistic side.png|"Why were you even born?" Kanao facing Doma.png|Kanao facing Doma. Doma attacking Kanao.png|Kanao getting attacked by Doma. Inosuke breaks through the roof.png|Inosuke breaking through the roof. Kanao listens as Doma insults Inosuke's mother.png|Kanao angry at Doma. Kanao collapses as Muzan approaches her.png|Kanao collapses as Muzan approaches her. |-| Covers= Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_V18.png|Kanao on the cover of Volume 18. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_V19_TP.png|Kanao on Volume 19 Title Page ---- Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 29 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-29 ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba BM1.png|Bonus Manga 1. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH48.png|Chapter 48. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH50.png|Chapter 50. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH141.png|Chapter 141. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH152.png|Chapter 152. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH158.png|Chapter 158. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH162.png|Chapter 162. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH163.png|Chapter 163. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH164.png|Chapter 164. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH170.png|Chapter 170. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH183.png|Chapter 183. Character Profile= Kanao anime.png|Kanao's design in the anime. |-| Plot= Final Selection.png|Final Selection. Kanao during the Final Selection.png|Kanao before Final Selection. Kanao and her crow.png|Kanao and her crow. Kanao after final selection.png|Kanao after passing the Final Selection and receiving her crow. The Final Selection survivors.png|The Final Selection survivors. ---- Kanao attacking Nezuko.png|Kanao attacking Nezuko. Nezuko getting smaller to dodge Kanao's attack.png|Nezuko getting smaller to dodge Kanao's attack. Nezuko dodging Kanao attacks.png|Nezuko dodging Kanao's attacks. Kanao chasing after Nezuko.png|Kanao chasing after Nezuko. Kanao watching the sunrise.png|Kanao watching the sunrise. ---- Tsuyuri Anime.png|Kanao at the Butterfly Estate. Kanao at the Butterfly Estate.png|Tanjiro meets Kanao. Kanao meeting the Kakushi at the Butterfly Estate.png|Kanao meeting the Kakushi at the Butterfly Estate. Kanao beating Tanjiro in the water cup game.png|Kanao beating Tanjiro in the water cup game. Kanao's unusual reflexes in the cup game.png|Kanao's unusual reflexes in the cup game. Kanao as child.png|Kanao as child. Shinobu and Kanae taking Kanao.png|Shinobu and Kanae taking Kanao. Kanae giving a coin to Kanao to make decisions.png|Kanae giving a coin to Kanao to make decisions. Kanae's carefreeness in raising Kanao.png|Kanae's carefreeness in raising Kanao. Kanao about to face off against Tanjiro in the tag game.png|Kanao about to face off against Tanjiro in the tag game. Kanao assisting in recovery training by being an opponent in the tag game.png|Kanao participating in the tag game. Tanjiro catching Kanao.png|Tanjiro catching Kanao. Tanjiro beating Kanao in the cup game.png|Tanjiro beating Kanao in the cup game. Kanao bidding farewell to Tanjiro.png|Kanao bidding farewell to Tanjiro. Tanjiro telling Kanao to follow her heart.png|Tanjiro telling Kanao to follow her heart. Kanao after Tanjiro tells her to follow her heart.png|Kanao after Tanjiro tells her to follow her heart. |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 25 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 25. |-| Miscellaneous= Kanao Halloween icon.png|Kanao Halloween icon. Category:Image Galleries